howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Johann was a seafaring trader who visits the Isle of Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter for; however, by Dragons: Race to the Edge, he was revealed to be allied with the Dragon Hunters, having secretly been working against the Dragon Riders by pretending to be their ally for years. Physical Appearance Johann has dark brown hair and beard tied into a twist knot. He also has a long scar under his left eye. According to School of Dragons, Johann possesses a scar resulting from Harald Forkbeard slashing him, although it is unclear if this is the scar seen under his eye. Johann wears a cream-coloured dirty sack hat on his head, long-sleeved shirt with deep blue white-swirled imprinted tunic and deep red sari over it, light gray cloth bracers on his arms (each bit of cloth goes between the second and third finger), brown belt with a yellow pack and knife around his waist, multi-colored pinstriped trousers, and light brown boots. Personality Johann pretended to be a likable fellow, and everyone on Berk greatly anticipated his visits. His bargains seemed reasonable, and he even gave away an object freely from time to time. Stoick and Gobber seemed to enjoy his company and were quite willing to mend his boat when it was damaged. He does not dress in a typical Viking garb, and he talks in an English accent. Even though his garb is not typical of a Viking, he does still sail a typical Viking ship. His nationality is unknown, but he does claim Berk to be his favorite island (though he also says that of Outcast Island is his favorite Island while he, Stoick, Gobber and the riders were there, but it might have been part of the plan or a marketing tactic). He is certainly cultured from his many voyages, and because of this, he is greatly looked up to by some of the inhabitants of Berk and Outcast Island. Johann may possess fighting prowess, as he claimed to have wrestled a giant squid for its ink, and was willing to act violently toward Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean. However, despite his apparent friendly relations with Berk, he is still a businessman first, as he sold metal from a Berserker to Gobber, despite the fact the two have bad relations, implying he didn't care enough to warn them and when told it had led to all their metal being stolen as eggs were laid in the metal, he simply apologizes and says nothing can be done. However, after the Dragon Flyers managed to obtain Heather's dragon eye lens, it is revealed that his whole kind and easily frightened personality is a façade and that he is actually evil and manipulative. The Dragon Riders find out about his deceit shortly after and are shocked to know that. He has secretly been after the "King of Dragons", and only begrudgingly pretended to be kind to Stoick and Berk to get close to them. In a way, Johann served as a distraction to get the Dragon Riders away from their island in several instances such as in: "Dire Straits", "Dawn of Destruction", "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", and "Edge of Disaster, Part 2". Johann is also extremely patient, willing to wait for many years in order to completely gain Stoick and Berk's trust (though Snotlout has doubted him several times already). The way he acted violently towards Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hinted at his true nature. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Though many saw him as a kind-hearted simpleton, Johann was actually incredibly devious, as he uses his intelligence to find a path to victory. *'Intelligence:' Johann is an extremely clever individual and has been revealed to be a master of deception, who battles with his intellect and his skills in combat. He is revealed to be behind nearly everything that has happened to the Riders since "Breakneck Bog" and he even managed to outwit Hiccup and the Riders numerous times - though he was never able to have them killed. He is extremely patient as he waited many years in order to completely gain Stoick and Berk's trust. His intellect has helped him outsmart the most intellectual minds like Viggo, who thought Johann would be easy to fool when he betrayed him. *'Deception': Johann was a cunning master of deceit. He was able to convince every member of the Hooligan Tribe that he was an ordinary merchant so that he would understand their strengths and weaknesses. Johann was extremely patient and waited for years to gain the Hooligans' complete trust until the time was right for him to strike. He would often charm them with stories that he either made up or plundered from real merchants that he assassinated. Johann could tell if Viggo was betraying him through his time with the Vikings of the Archipelago. *'Combat': Johann was exceptionally deadly in combat, and his primary weapons were his daggers that he had hidden beneath his sleeves. He was a capable marksman as shown when he threw his daggers with near pin-point accuracy and when he shot down the Skrill with a single crossbow bolt that was laced with Dragon Root. Johann was also rather proficient in physical combat, able to punch and pin down Hiccup for a certain amount of time. He also had numerous real merchants plundered and assassinated after taking the tales of their travels. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III At first, Hiccup was oblivious to the fact that Johann was an enemy, as he thought Johann was just a tradesman cooperating with Berk as well as an informative trader who had been on many expeditions which led to his great knowledge about materials, plants, locations and sometimes, other Vikings in the Archipelago. When Johann finally revealed his true colors, Hiccup was not entirely surprised as he was reminded by every single perilous situation that involved Johann himself. Stoick the Vast Stoick, much like many of the vikings on Berk, appreciated Johann's trading goods and didn't suspect anything iniquitous. However, after finding out about Johann's perfidy in "No Bark, All Bite", Stoick is certainly seen to be angered as he orders all of Johann's previous shipments and supplies to be destroyed. Gobber the Belch Astrid Hofferson Snotlout Jorgenson Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Fishlegs Ingerman Heather In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Johann is seen to be giving Heather information about Dagur, which convinces her that he is good. But, as shown in "Sins of the Past", Johann manages to convince Heather to give up her Dragon Eye Lens to Krogan in return for Windshear. Viggo Grimborn As revealed in "Sins of the Past", Johann and Viggo, along with Krogan, are seen to be allies. However, in "Triple Cross", Viggo proved to Hiccup that he would rather fight alongside him than Johann, and betrayed his evil allies. Ryker Grimborn Krogan As stated above, Krogan is seen to be allies with Johann. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", Johann and Krogan are seen to work together in order to gain the Bewilderbeast egg Hiccup managed to obtain. Toothless Meatlug Appearances Trivia *From his attire, it can be assumed he holds Middle Eastern or Eastern European heritage. His name, however, is a Scandinavian form of "John". *Despite his betrayal and death, Johann is still a part of Rise of Berk. *Johann has a habit of telling long stories about his travels. **However, Johann states "In Plain Sight" that some, if not all of his stories, were stolen from actual merchants that he assassinated. **However, he likely did some actual traveling, as he immediately recognized the Submaripper's scent upon smelling it. *Johann calls most male characters 'Master', and most female characters 'Miss'. *Johann is the only known Dragon Hunter to appear outside of Race to the Edge and the films, excluding Dagur, who reformed in between "Maces and Talons, Part 2" and "Enemy of My Enemy". *It is revealed in "In Plain Sight" that Johann had been deliberately attempting to rid the Archipelago of the Dragon Riders since "Breakneck Bog". *The way Johann hid his daggers was probably inspired by the Assassin Brotherhood from the Assassin's Creed franchise. *Johann's method of plundering actual merchants' stories after killing them is similar to how Gilderoy Lockhart from the Harry Potter franchise stole other wizards' accomplishments after he obliterated (wiped out) their memories. *Johann's name, occupation, and character design seem to be an explicit reference to Trader Jones from cult British TV show Charlie Chalk. It must be said, however, that Jones lacked Johann's predisposition towards hurling sharp objects at teenagers. *Johann is arguably one of the Dragon Riders' most dangerous enemies, due to his immense cruelty to have any dragon or Viking killed to achieve his goal in capturing the Bewilderbeast in order to become the richest man on earth. Johann is seen as one of the smartest and most dangerous foes that Hiccup and the Riders have ever faced, having manipulated and outsmarted Hiccup and the Riders and nearly all the Vikings in the Archipelago since before the start of the franchise. *Though Johann has (very) many hidden daggers in his sleeves, everyone (including Johann himself) is completely oblivious to the dagger on his belt. **In fact, in "Breakneck Bog" he tries to "threaten" Hiccup he has a knife in his boot, then says he doesn't, regardless to the fact that he has one on his belt. Site Navigation Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Villains Category:Johann Category:School of Dragons Category:Traders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Foreign Characters Category:Group Leaders